


Love On Top

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, everything is canon except for a few dates and the mechanics of the pokemon games, internal struggles, no actual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: The release of the Game Pokemon Sword and Shield set in Manchester brings a lot of memories for Dan and Phil and makes them reevaluate the boundaries they keep with their audience.





	Love On Top

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Phandom Reverse Bang 2019. Thank you to @ayushikuu, who made the gorgeous art piece and provided the prompt and @ky-thewolf who was an amazing and dedicated beta. Thank you both for also being my friends and really cool people!
> 
> [Art Link](https://ayushikuu.tumblr.com/post/186236864102/love-on-top-23-1-phandomreversebang-the-new)
> 
> This is the playlist I made for inspiration to write this fic: [Love On Top](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZCcyi3WBfQSikd5Ir93bJ)

Dan was having an amazing dream about Evan Peters asking for help with his sunscreen as he caressed his abs when he was rudely interrupted by something -or someone- shaking him. He swatted his hands around and made contact with a solid object. 

“Ow!”

Dan jolted, realizing he had slapped Phil’s hand in his sleep.

“Oh my god, Phil! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” he said, gently placing his hands on Phil’s arms. “Are you ok, baby?”

Phil laughed. “Yes. Sorry to pull you from your sexy dream, but I have important news: Nintendo is releasing ‘Pokemon Sword and Shield’ this week. It’s set in the Galar Region and they are going to be adding the new Pokemon to the app as well!” He said excitedly as he hugged one of their decorative pillows.

“Oh, that’s exciting,” Dan smiled. “But did you need to wake me up?”

Phil bounced on their bed and threw the cushion behind his back. “Dan, Galar is Manchester, and they are going to be adding landmarks to the game. We have to play it for the gaming channel.”

“Ok, yeah. Sure,” Dan said, scratching his head, his mind still trying to form coherent thoughts.

“Get up, we can have breakfast and start planning the videos for it. It’s noon,” With that, Phil climbed down from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Dan covered his face with the blankets and sighed, trying to delay the start of the day. A moment later he yanked them down and yelled: “How did you know it was a sexy dream?”

He heard Phil laughing a few rooms over. “You sighed and said ‘Evan’, why do you think I woke you up? You are mine, bitch!”

Phil was lucky he wasn’t in the same room or Dan would have thrown a pillow right at his face.

* * *

It took them a full week to acquire the actual game, decide exactly what they were going to film, and how. They settled on two main videos. The first would be a playthrough on the DS version of the game, which would be edited down as much as possible with the goal of keeping the final product down to an hour -or split it into two if there was no way to achieve that. The second video would be a Pokemon Go one, obviously filmed in Manchester.

They debated whether it would be too much to go back to Manchester again, considering that the previous year they filmed ‘Giving The People What They Want’ and visited their favourite places, giving their audience a lot of insight into their private life.

Dan was unsure if it would be too forward, give too much insight into their relationship. It was true that they had been working together on being more open with their audience, mainly because Dan sometimes felt disingenuous about his identity and he was trying to push his own limits until he felt ready to come out. That wasn’t much of an issue for Phil, he was ok with being out but he didn’t feel like he needed to explain himself. He was honestly ready when Dan was; his partner’s well-being was the most important thing to him, and he knew Dan wasn’t ready yet.

Finally, they decided to go for it. After all, their viewers had been nothing but supportive and respectful during the tour. Giving them the Pokemon Go video they had been asking for since Dan and Phil stopped playing the game would only be fair. Phil reminded Dan that he didn’t need to overthink things, they could always just scrap the idea later.

For the time being, they focused on the task at hand. The start of the game had the usual set up: wake up, go to the professor, choose a Pokemon and go on adventures. The exciting new feature was the multiplayer option with all the possibilities it opened. 

It took them literally two hours to do those things because they kept bickering about what to choose, their characters’ designs and where to go first. 

It was impossible for them to stop gushing about the game design when it brought back so many memories. Manchester Piccadilly was the first Gym to defeat, and winning actually opened the access to the trains, a much more convenient way to travel than the classic bicycle. At that point, they couldn’t use it yet, but they could walk around. 

It took more time than it should have because Dan decided to briefly tell the story of the first time they met in person. He couldn’t help looking at Phil adoringly. “I still remember that day. I was so nervous to finally meet my internet senpai, my first best friend.”

Phil was shocked by the turn the video was taking, but decided to follow Dan - he would check if he was still sure when they edited the footage. “I remember too. The day I met this emo rat at the station.”

Dan laughed, “You were an emo rat as well, your hair was as bad as mine.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that; I think I looked fetching.”

Dan smiled, putting his hand on Phil’s arm. “You did.”

“You were a handsome emo rat yourself. Are you going to tell them the story or should we move on?”

“I think I should, even though some of you know most of it,” he said looking into the camera. “Phil picked me up at the station and thankfully he wasn’t a murderer, which could have totally happened - be careful about meeting people online. I gave the man my ticket and went through the door where Phil was in a sea of people. We hugged and went to the Apple store, Starbucks, the Manchester eye and the sky bar. It was one of the best days of my life.”

“Yeah, it was amazing.”

“Do you think they included the Manchester eye?” asked Dan with shining eyes.

“I’m not sure, considering it’s gone now.” 

“I’ll never get over that.”

“Me neither,” said Phil, before leaning in for a quick kiss.

As it turned out, the wheel had been included and there was even an option ride it together. It triggered a beautiful cut scene of the Manchester/Galar sky before allowing the players to interact. The choices were interesting, to say the least, conversational options about some of the landmarks, hand holding, arguing, exchanging Pokemon, battling and kissing. 

This prompted a half an hour analysis on each of them. Dan suggested that they try them all; Phil wasn’t sure about that, but finally agreed.

They blushed and giggled like children as their in-game personas kissed in the Manchester eye, just as they had done back in 2009.

Once the ride was over, they gushed about the adorableness of the game for a long time before they decided to save and take a much needed break. Pizza was definitely necessary to fuel their banter.

Feeling recharged and happy after having dinner, they decided to continue their journey by religiously checking every building they could get to. Phil was the first to find it.

“Oh?”

“What?”

“This coffee shop looks very familiar, don’t you think?” Phil said showing his screen to Dan, who rushed into the building.

“Oh my god, that’s our spot,” Dan’s mouth hung open as he stared at the booth in the corner of the shop.

“They really paid attention to the details.”

“Can we get coffee?”

“Let’s see,” said Phil tapping on the options menu. “Have a Poke-Coffee or share a Poke-Coffee?”

“Let’s share! This is so cute.”

He read the text for the camera. “Your Pokemon were healed and your heart is ready  
for love.”

Dan smiled and turned his towards Phil. “It sure is,” he said forgetting the camera was even there for a moment, but covering it with a sarcastic fake gag, which Phil mimicked with a laugh. 

After a brief talk about their game plan, they decided to try to stick to the main goals to be able to finish the game fast enough to not turn the video into an entire series and while not dying in the attempt to edit it. They tried to push forward with the story as much as possible, only discussing the main building functions and laughing until their tummies ached during the first few gym battles where they struggled to win with weak Pokemon, especially Phil, who decided to choose his team based on the cuteness of each creature.

After twelve hours of filming with a few breaks, they got to the final battle, which took place in the biggest gym of the game: Manchester University.

Dan pursed his lips. “This is giving me war flashbacks! Uni already beat me once, please not again!”

Phil giggled at his boyfriend’s antics. “Don’t worry, you are a big boy now! Come on, let’s do it together.”

“Ok, let’s go!”

It took an entire hour and several trips to the Pokemon Center to win but when they thought they were done, the classic challenge music and blinking screen pulled them from their banter.

Each could see the other as their opponent. 

“What!?” squeaked Phil.

“Ohhh, plot twist! I guess this turned into a Dan vs Phil, guys!”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t have time to prepare, is my team fully rekt still?”

“Um, yeah mine is. So, I guess we are in equal conditions. Down to our last Pokemon.”

“You are going down, Dani!”

And so it began. Phil’s Wooloo fought valiantly against Dan’s absolutely massive Corviknight as they giggled like dorks. In the end, choosing a normal type Pokemon and training it to level 100 had not been the wisest choice, but Phil couldn’t regret it when he got to see a first person POV of his fluffy companion. “That’s my boy!” he said pointing at the sheep-like Pokemon.

Dan was absolutely shocked by the size of his Corviknight. “Oh my god, why is Darky boy so big? He is like 10 times bigger than I thought. I can’t afford to feed you, my boy, I’ll have to get another job.”

“Do you think we could breed them?” said Phil thoughtfully. 

“How?” said Dan incredulously. “Wooloo is like a normal sheep and I have a giant ass raven boy?”

“Love conquers everything, Dan. They would be an unlikely couple, but happy.”

Dan just laughed and shook his head. “This guy!”

When the battle ended they got options one last time: to remain enemies, friends or lovers. Dan chose lovers before Phil even had time to react. They awed and giggled as their characters kissed one last time, fireworks exploding in the background and hearts flying around their faces.

They joked about how a giant black crow and a round and fluffy sheep with a derpy face was the perfect Dan and Phil in-game representation, even better than their custom avatars.

They briefly discussed all of the new functions and options in the game, before filming the outro and deciding to call it a day.

* * *

Once in bed, Dan rolled towards Phil with a thoughtful expression. He silently ran his fingers on Phil’s arm, his eyes distant.

“Do you think it was too much?” Phil asked, trying to understand Dan’s thought process.

“I don’t know. I really liked how it turned out but I think some of the things we talked about, and the kiss especially... maybe. I don’t know.”

“We could edit it out.”

Dan finally looked into his eyes. “Yeah, I know - but it wouldn’t be the same, don’t you think?” 

“No, It wouldn’t,” Phil sighed. They were both a bit tired of not being able to be fully themselves on camera. They weren’t in a rush to share their private life, but still having to cut so many jokes and looks was tiring emotionally. They had been keeping more and more stuff in, but they both knew Dan wasn’t ready for the response of his own community. Phil would have liked to be absolutely sure that coming out wouldn’t ruin their careers, but he couldn’t be objective in the matter and they had had negative experiences previously. 

“Why don’t we go to Manchester to play the app version and see how we feel about it?” suggested Phil. “We can worry about it later.”

“Yeah. Ok,” Dan sighed. “You’re right.” He leaned in, kissed Phil softly and cuddled up to him.

* * *

They took the train to Manchester. Their trip was luckily uneventful; they didn’t run into any subscribers, or perhaps they did but weren’t approached. Dan made a mental note to check his Twitter mentions after lunch. 

They visited all of the landmarks that were included in the DS version of the game, except the Manchester eye, which no longer existed. In its place, there was a Pokestop with a picture of it stating that that’s where it used to be and describing it as a popular romantic spot.

Phil was absolutely set on getting a Wooloo again, so he suggested going to a park. Dan agreed as long as it was the Fletcher Moss Park, which was his favourite. It was incredibly beautiful, with different kinds of trees and plants of different colours which would look perfect in the video, and it had some medieval structures that would give him a chance at getting a Corviknight, or at least some interesting ghost Pokemon.

In all honesty, Dan was planning on taking as many pictures of Phil surrounded by plants as he could. Taking cute pictures of his boyfriend was not only one of his favourite hobbies but it also gave him something to look at in his dark days. Phil’s smile never ceased to warm his heart.

The day couldn’t have been more perfect. The sun was out, the temperature was perfect for a day at the park and it allowed them to have a picnic.

Phil got his Wooloo the second they set foot in the park, making Dan screech about Phil always getting what he wanted. After wandering around for a few hours, Dan finally got his Corviknight. He didn’t complain about not getting more interesting Pokemon because even though his unfit legs burned like they were going to fall off, he had taken 120 pictures of Phil. 

They discussed the possibility of occasionally returning to play Pokemon Go, either for the gaming channel or their own entertainment. 

As the sun set on the horizon, they decided to go back home and start editing the footage.

Seeing the loving looks and subtle touches on the screen made them smile but Dan decided that he just wasn’t ready to share their relationship. He wanted to keep those special memories to themselves. 

Phil understood where his boyfriend was coming from and didn’t fault him for it. He took Dan’s left hand in his and brought it to his lips. “I love you.”

Dan found no judgement or resentment in Phil’s eyes, and it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. “I love you too.” 

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Phil. “Not yet,” - it was a promise of what was soon to come.

A smile drew itself on Phil’s lips. “Soon.”

Dan smiled, thinking of their future. “Soon.”

* * *

Six months later…..

Dan finally posts his June video after a year long absence from his main channel and a six month hiatus from the gaming channel. He doesn’t want to know what people have to say about it, not yet. He feels terrified about people hating him, especially the LGBT community. He knew his fears were a bit overdramatic, he knew that most of their audience was actually part of it. He decides to finish editing the video compilation he and Phil had been working on for a month now. 

Dan leans in for a kiss during one of the final Undertale videos they posted; Phil smiles into the kiss and runs his fingers through Dan’s curls. 

Phil lets Dan win the ‘Festive Flash Games’ after he whines and Dan cheers - Phil’s price is a kiss and not taking out the trash for the entire week. 

Dan laughs so much he can’t breathe after his character has a threesome with an angel and her boyfriend, “God, I love you so much! You dork!” He pokes Phil’s tummy. 

Dan hits Phil in the face with the VR controller, making him curse. Dan removes the headset and rushes to check on him, apologizing profusely and almost on the verge of tears; Phil just hugs him, assuring him that he will be ok.

Dab and Evan woohoo for the first time; Phil looks into the camera and says “We should have gotten them a Uma Thurman poster.” Dan swats him on the shoulder.

Phil runs in Fletcher Moss Park, scaring pigeons away. In the background, there’s a couple taking wedding pictures. Dan turns the phone to himself, “2022 is not that far away, guys! This place totally fits my aesthetic.” 

Phil is playing Fortnight, absentmindedly singing ‘Love on Top’: “Baby it’s you! You’re the one I want, You’re the one I need, You're the only one I see, Come on baby it's you, You're the one that gives your all, You're the one I can always call, When I need to make everything stop, Finally you put my love on top.” Dan joins in the horrifying singing session as he plops on the couch beside him.

The angle looks like a classic start of a ‘Day in the Life’ video. Phil jumps onto the unmade bed, landing on his knees and puts a Christmas hat on Dan while singing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’. Dan smiles and hides under the covers. It is apparent that someone else had just been in that bed.

Their characters from the Pokemon “Sword and Shield” game kiss on the Manchester eye. “That’s exactly how it happened,” says Dan. “Best first kiss in the history of kisses,” adds Phil.

The sun sets above their balcony; they sit on top of each other in a single garden sofa. Dan flips the camera to them. He plants a big kiss on Phil’s lips, cupping his cheek. There’s a big black ring on his finger. Phil’s hand rests on Dan’s shoulder; his ring is a silver band with blue Swarovski crystals. “We’re engaged,” whispers Phil. “Yeah,” says Dan with a smile. Phil smiles too; “Take that, Evan Peters. I told you this bitch is mine.” Dan hits him with one of the nearby cushions, “Shut up!”

The screen goes black and simple white text appears: You asked us for the outtakes so many times that we decided to finally give them to you and then some, you little shits. We hope you like it. Subscribe for cheesy gaming videos. Love, Dan and Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/186236806876/love-on-top/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
